YP MOVIE/Dimension 91 Storyline
Part 2 (rest of part) • Sci invites everyone to the opening of the Midnight City Museum, which has a section dedicated to July 13th – July 15th of 2014. Everyone else but Bink and Paper decline. • Bink and Paper join Sci and Kali on a “double date”, eating at a restaurant before going to the museum. • They are then shown checking out the museum as they view a mysterious crystal. Bink gets a bad vibe from the crystal, but she is disregarded by the others. • Meanwhile, during the night, the crystal glows purple. It cuts to Bink practicing magic in an empty classroom. Suddenly, the doors fling open as Bink turns around, gasping. • It cuts to the next day, showing a devastated classroom. As Hornbok and the others question what happened, Bink explains that Charmcaster had attacked her, since Charmcaster was hoping to obtain Bink’s magic for unknown reasons. However, Bink defeated Charmcaster, and now Charmcaster is in a prison cell. • Paper interrogates Charmcaster, who claims she’s not Charmcaster. Paper dismisses her. • • Bink finds Sci’s locker, and enters his secret room, looking for the SVT. She finds it, but Sci catches her. Disappointed, Bink attacks Sci, knocking him out quietly. • Paper decides he wants to ask Bink if she wants to check out some waterfalls on a planet. As he goes to find her, he notices damage to the wall, and Sci’s locker open. He runs in to see everything is missing. • Paper and the rest of the team go to check camera footage, showing Bink taking Sci onto a spaceship before leaving for Earth. Paper and the others question “Charmcaster”, who says something only Paper would know, confirming she’s Bink. Paper then questions who the Bink who took Sci was. • It cuts to the Midnight City Museum, where the Other Bink explains to Sci that the diamond is a gateway to another world. However, the Plumbers confront the Other Bink. After a long battle damaging the museum, there’s an explosion. Hornbok arrives at the scene, to meet the Team, who says that it was hard, but the other Bink was an imposer from an alternate dimension. Luckly, they have the diamond, meaning no one can come back. However, as Hornbok leaves, Paper grins and says “We’re here. Let our plan begin. “ • It cuts to Paper and the Team at the same time in another version of Midnight City. The Dimension 91 version. Part 3 • It cuts to 2022. Robot Plumbers are flying above the streets of Midnight City, capturing anyone in sight. In a nearby warehouse is the Team, who have set up a base of operations. Trapped in there since 2019, they’ve been searching for a way back to their homeworld, which they have determined to be Dimension 19 of their universe. • Paper reviews everything they know: o Everyone good in this dimension is bad in the main dimension (The Elite, the villains in the Ben 10 Franchise, etc). However, The o The Team in this dimension is bad. o The Team (D-91) had to use the crystal to go between worlds because of an unknown event between Paradox and the inhabitants of this world. o The Mirror of the Stars cannot access this dimension, as Paradox made sure it was taken from this dimension. o Hornbok is the leader of the Plumber Empire, given to him by Virton, the evil Guardian who was freed by Argo, his son, and this universe’s Child of Darkness. o There is no alternate Sages or Rigon, as there is only one version of them in this universe. o The Plumber Empire holds a powerful grip on the universe by the use of • Sci reveals the only way for them to return to their world is to go to the Plumbers Academy, where this world’s diamond is. With no other option, they must attack. • Lotin and the other members of the Elite appear, with Rex, Rocket, and Ancy. They plan to help them. • The Elite and their recruits allow themselves to be captured and taken to Emperor Hornbok, who plans for them to be attacked. However, The Elite place a hidden EMP bomb in the Academy, waiting for it to hit. • Bink cloaks their ship and begins heading to the Academy, only to be attacked by the robot plumbers. The ship crashes into the Academy just as the EMP bomb explodes, stopping all of the robots and machines and tech in the academy, and the Team escapes into a classroom. • Emperor Hornbok and the evil versions of the Plumber Academy fight the Team as The Elite go after the diamond. • They get the diamond, and return to their home world as Emperor Hornbok contacts Paper (D-91), who has pretended to be the normal Paper for 3 years. Paper says that even if they do reveal that the D-91 team is evil, it’s too late. Their plans have progressed far too long. Paper watches as the Hero and Rigon’s swords being taken away. Paper (D-91) then orders for the kidnapping of three people . • It shows the Dimension 91 versions of Sci, Bink, and Toon taking on Paradox. • Then another scene showing the d-91 versions of Aevan, Brian, and Zon taking on Azmuth. • It shows the rest of the D-91 team fighting Ben Tennyson. • It then shows the real Team returning to their dimension, and confronting Hornbok. Hornbok is confused, when the D-91 version of Paper shows up. Paper and D-91 have a brief confrontation before D-91 takes down Hornbok with a special toxin that could potentially kill him and leaves. • Hornbok is put into a Galvan hospital as they learn what’s happened to Paradox, Azmuth, and Ben Tennyson. Virton arrives, demanding that they hand his Mirror back. When Paper explains what’s happened, Virton wonders why they need the Mirror. • It cuts to a magic circle being drawn in dirt in a park in Midnight City. They place Paradox in one circle, for he is the one that imprisoned the entire dimension in the crystal (its revealed it’s not a gateway to a dimension, the crystal is the dimension). They place Azmuth in another, for he symbolizes Wisdom, Kali (who had “left Sci”, when really she was kidnapped by D-91 Sci) in a third, for she symbolizes love, and Ben in a fourth circle, who symbolizes Heroism. Inside the big circle attached to four circles are two smaller circles, where the Hero’s sword and Rigon’s sword are. In the dead middle is the diamond with the mirror of the stars. The D-Team reads from the SVT, opening portals via the Mirror of the stars to multiple dimensions across the entire galaxy. • The Team hears reports of mysterious portals opening up, sending other versions of people and aliens across the galaxy. They locate the D-Team in Midnight City. • Bink and Sci of the D-Team begin casting a spell to destroy the diamond and free Dimension 91. Once the diamond is destroyed, the Dimension 91 will erase the normal dimension, and be its replacement. • The Team arrives, and fights the D-Team. As this occurs, the Diamond breaks, and the Dimension begins spilling over. Paradox and the Team work together to re-imprison the Dimension 91 Team and the rest of the dimension into the diamond. They succeed, but at the cost of much of Midnight City. • In the aftermath, ArcTech begins helping the rebuilding of Midnight City, with Damian Walker condemning and critizing the Plumbers for the damage. He questions “if dopplegangers can pretend to be the real people for three years, who else isn’t who we think they are?” • Paradox takes the diamond and leaves to send it to a place no one can find it. Meanwhile, everyone takes another vacation, as Damian Walker meets Amon Set for the first time, who asks him, “Have you ever wanted to become more powerful than anyone else, wealthier, or even Elite?”, hinting Damian’s alliance. • Sci puts back the SVT in his locker, closing it. Meanwhile, the book opens up on its own, going to a page with two pictures. One is of Fire, and another is of ice. ----